Timeline
This is a Timeline of important events in the Nettlebrook ARG. Pre-2000's 1965 / 1966 * Hunter Holloway is born. 1968 * The Giving Tree Foundation is founded by Alexander Wick I.Hunter Holloway#1989 Giving Tree Foundation Scandal 1989 * Hunter Holloway's debut news article about the Giving Tree Foundation Scandal is released. * 9 children are struck by lightning while on a roller coaster and die. However, the Bog Days Festival is not cancelled.The Bog Days Festival cancelled * Hunter Holloway leaves Nettlebrook.Greetings 1997 / 1998 * Echo Rose is born. * Polo Smith is born. 1999 * Carmen Gonzalez is born 2000's 2000 / 2001 * Zoey Bent is born. * Gracie Chamberlain is born. 2009 * Flora Gonzalez disappears.Flora Gonzalez and Zoey update 2010 - 2018 2017 * Alexa Wick creates a new Instagram account, as she took down her previous account due to bullying. 2019 April * Carmen Gonzalez creates her Instagram account. * Zoey Bent disappears. May * May 21: Carmen Gonzalez and Zip Wilson create the Zipper Films Youtube channel.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCy9mMkGtYmvIufC73jhGQvg/about * May 28: Echo Rose creates her Youtube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-NFpbEfXicJ-Y8ZNVukLFQ/about and posts her first video, Astrologer, Psychic & Empath! Unknown time in summer * Due to heavy rains and flooding, the Bog Days Festival is planned to be rescheduled, but is instead cancelled by Nettlebrook Mayor Dick Hale.The Bog Days Festival cancelled June * June 4: Spilling Tea on Nettlebrook is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. * June 5: Echo Rose holds an Instagram Livestream. During the stream, she feels a strange presence. * June 20: t h r i v e is posted on the Zipper Films Youtube channel. * June 26: Vlogging in Nettlebrook!! is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. July * Hunter Holloway creates his Blog. * July 1: Seance in Nettlebrook Woods is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. In the video, Echo performs a seance in an attempt to communicate with the presence she felt during the livestream, but is interrupted by a stranger. * July 10: ** bog vlog 1 is posted on the Zipper Films Youtube channel. The video shows the Zipper Films crew hanging out together. ** mental breakdown is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. In the video, she explains that she was fired from her job as a janitor at Bogwick Academy. * July 20: Pre-Collab GRWM! is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. * July 24: [[Ghost caught on camera?|''Ghost caught on camera?]] is posted on the Zipper Films Youtube channel. The video shows the Zipper Films crew together with Echo Rose, analyzing what they believe to be a ghost sighting in their previous video, ''bog vlog 1. August * Carmen Gonzalez, Zip Wilson, Polo Smith, and possibly more, lose their scholarship to Nettlebrook University due to "inappropriate" and "denigrating" online behaviour.College scandal and more updates * Mayor Dick Hale is accused of bribing a college admissions counselor to let his daughter, Abigail Hale, into the University of South Carolina.College scandal and more updates * August 28: nettlebrook stop being mean to me challenge is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. September * September 1: ''the truth'' is posted on the Zipper Films Youtube channel. In the video, Carmen explains that the "ghost sighting" from their previous videos was a hoax. * September 5: Carmen Gonzalez gets a job at the Nettlebrook Public Library.https://discordapp.com/channels/602410364109455400/618874338619424788 * September 15: Peter W. Chamberlain, editor of Nettlebrook newspaper ''The Babbling Brook'', is murdered in his house under mysterious circumstances. His daughter Gracie and her friend Abigail Hale were holding an Instagram livestream at the time.Peter W. Chamberlain murdered * September 16: Full Moon Party! is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. The video was filmed 3 days earlier. * September 19: dr0nk makeup tutorial is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. The video was filmed on the same day as Echo's previous video, September 13. * September 25: Drew Harris creates his Instagram account. October * October 13: writing our wills is uploaded on the Zipper Films Youtube channel. * October 15: JUST AS I THOUGHT is posted on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. In the video, Echo discusses a threatening message she has received. During the video she also receives a text message from Drew Harris, propositioning her for an interview for The Babbling Brook. References Category:Browse